csofandomcom-20200223-history
Non-playable character
There are some characters that are not roled by the players. The list below shows the non-playable character's in ''Counter-Strike Online. Missions Daily mission= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: A researcher of developing new weapons and research about the zombie viruses. *Evelyn: An unidentified female character. *Signalman Felix: A signalman of government. *Douglas Jacob: Head of a Terrorist group. *Commander Victor: A captain of an American troop. *Red Lizard Zim: Header of a '''PMC ('''P'rivate M'ilitary '''C'ontractors)''. Can be seen in Blaze and Sidewinder missions. |-| Weekly mission= *Rowen: A support classes captain of an unknown special forces. *Chen: The Secretary for Security of an unknown country. |-| Troops, Zombies and Bosses Zombies= *Pierrot: A weak, no harm zombie appeared in Bonus Rounds. *Juggernaut: Evolved version of Heavy Zombie appeared as a mini-boss. *Hound zombie: A stray guard dog which was infected by zombie virus. *Deimos: Appeared as a mini-boss. *Metus/Ganymede: Evolution from Deimos. Appeared as a mini-boss. |-| Vanguard Troops= *Trooper: The most common Vanguard troop appeared in all maps. *Titan: Heavily-armored minigunner. *Ghost: Desert-camouflaged sniper of Vanguard troop. *Lancer: Specialized rocket launcher of Vanguard troop. *Heavy Titan: The chief commander of Vanguard troop. *Drone: Only appears in Blaze and assists Osprey in attacking the players. |-| Zombie Scenario 1 Bosses= *Prototype Phobos: A boss appears in Last Clue. The players must defeat him to get Phobos' DNA. *Siege Type Phobos: A boss appears in Chaos. The players must defeat him to get Siege Type's Blood. *Oberon: A boss appears in Dead End. The players must defeat him to get either Siege-type's DNA or Siege-type's Frame. |-| Zombie Scenario 2 Bosses= *Dione: A boss that appears in Toxicity and in Culvert as Siege Type Dione. *Revenant: A boss that appears in Decoy. *Angra: A powerful boss that appears in Angra Nest. |-| Zombie Scenario Season 3 Bosses= *Mutated Heavy Titan: An infected Heavy Titan appeared in Contact. *Bio Scorpion: A mechanic scorpion that appears in Behind. *Mad Machine: A boss that appears in Threat and Panic Room. *Kraken: A boss that appear in Panic Room. |-| Zombie Scenario Season 4 Bosses= *Frozen Terror: An infected Beast appeared in Encounter. *Gluttony: A fat, dragon-like boss appeared in Conspiracy. *Neid and Zavist: Two mutated females clones appeared in Envymask. |-| Human Scenario Bosses= *RAH-66 Comanche: A boss appears in Desert Storm and Hellfire to engage the players. In Sidewinder, it becomes the players' ally. *V-22 Osprey: A boss appears in Blaze. *XT-300 Goliath: A boss appears in Sidewinder. |-| Scenario guide Zombie Scenario 1= *Choijiyoon: Appeared to support the player in Chaos. |-| Zombie Scenario 2= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: A researcher of developing new weapons and research about the zombie viruses, appeared to support the player in Toxicity, Culvert, Decoy, and Angra Nest. |-| Zombie Scenario 3= *Norman: Zim's most trusted person, appeared in Contact. *David Black: An AFC member, appeared in Behind and Threat. *Erica: An AFC member, appeared in Behind and Threat. |-| Zombie Scenario 4= *Gerrard: Appeared in Encounter and Conspiracy to support the player. *Red Lizard Zim: Header of a '''PMC ('''P'rivate M'ilitary '''C'ontractors)''. Appeared to support the player in Encounter, Conspiracy and Envymask. *Unknown NPC: Appeared to support the player in Conspiracy and Envymask. *Dr.Rex : Appeared in Envymask as antagonist character. |-| Zombie Escape= *Unknown NPC (Gerrard): A member of Counter-Terrorist, appeared to guide survival troop escaping from zombies in Hitchhiking. *Red Lizard Zim: Header of a '''PMC ('''P'rivate 'M'ilitary 'C'ontractors)''. Appeared to guide survival troop escaping from zombies in Hitchhiking. |-| Human Scenario= *Victor: A commanding officer, appeared to support player in Desert Storm, Hellfire, and Sidewinder. *Red Lizard Zim: A leader of multinational mercenary 'Red Lizard', Zim. Appeared to support player in Blaze and Sidewinder. |-| Zombie Shelter= *Felix: A signalman of government. Appeared to suport player in City of Damned, Dead City, and Desert Plant. Events *Mosquito - Insect appears in Zombie modes during summer to be killed for great prizes. *Kite - A flying 'monster' that appears during Lunar New Year. Gallery csocn.PNG|Promotional poster Category:Characters Category:NPC